Harry Smith Steals Catriona McMillan's Car
Harry Smith Steals Catriona McMillan's Car is an episode of The Bully TV series that was first aired in October 2015. Synopsis Harry Smith steals Catriona McMillan's car - will everyone find out about it, or will no one know? Plot Harry Smith is sitting in the 4F classroom on a Thursday morning, daydreaming about Pamela Milne, Nicola Mitchell and Cara Wallace. As Catriona McMillan leaves the classroom to talk to Robert Sullivan about a plan for Colham High School, the classroom turns into a madhouse. Harry wakes up from his daydream and notices Catriona accidentally dropped her car keys upon leaving the classroom. He picks them up and sprints out of the classroom. Harry walks out, confused as to why she drove to school rather than just walked. He unlocks her expensive Rolling Roy car and starts driving around Colham. Afterwards, he enters Auchmore Farm with the Rolling Roy and drives at 100mph along the muddy track. As he jumps out of the car, it crashes into a large tree, knocking down 15% of the forest! He quickly runs back to school. At breaktime, Harry tells David Marshall he stole and crashed Catriona's Rolling Roy; the latter promises to keep it a secret. They walk around the school and meet up with the rest of The Black Foot Gang. Harry quickly goes to the toilet. As he strolls back into the corridor, people start walking up to him, calling him a "soulless car thief". He then finds David and rages at him for failing to keep the secret. Alan Ross tells him that he needs to mature. Harry then starts punching both of them. Sally Brittan suddenly pushes Harry into a vending machine for "being violent with my hot boyfriend"; the machine spits out twenty cans of Coco-Coal, which many pupils fight each other over. He shoves her into the boys' toilet. Just afterwards Anthony Amsden comes along, lifts Harry up and tries to throw him off the balcony. However, Jonas Andersson arrives and tells Anthony to leave him alone. He explains he stole Catriona's car, so Jonas allows him to throw Harry off the balcony successfully. Harry lands in a bin. Luckily, not too much damage is done to him, however his face is covered in litter. He lets out a roar so loud the school collapses. Next minute, Catriona turns into a werewolf as she finds out he stole her car. Brian Hockridge suddenly transforms into a cannibal vampire and starts eating Harry and Catriona. Ärnesti Jukanpoika then arrives and turns into Adolf Chernov, who causes the Big Crunch of the Solar Universe. Everyone dies. Harry wakes up at 6am, only to find all of these events were just a nightmare. He then starts playing Zapper Rapper X on his Wee You. Music *1944: The Loop Master - Muddy Interceptor (plays when Harry drives Catriona's car) *Motto To Love-Ru - Anata, Koi wo Shite Imasu ka (plays when Harry wakes up) Category:Episodes Category:Season 8 episodes